


You die, I die, or we die together

by naewriteshopefully



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naewriteshopefully/pseuds/naewriteshopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon doesn't need her protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You die, I die, or we die together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Now that that's been announced, enjoy reading!

Damon doesn't need any of her protecting. Not in purgatory, now, or even in the future. He doesn't even deserve her kindness let alone attention, yet Bonnie continues to protect him in life or death situations.

The witch is stubborn. Years of dying and rising from the dead like a Phoenix has become a normality to her —a changing werewolf doesn't faze her, nor does it stop her from helping her best friend.

His eyelids touch once her scent hits him. "I thought I said leave." He snarls.

"You die, I die—" Bonnie scrambles to open the door, it clicks open, "I don't plan on dying today."

And like that their protecting each other.

Neither has to worry about the other holding their own.

Because Damon doesn't need her protecting, and Bonnie sure as hell doesn't need his—Enzo's hand and the swarm of Armory soldiers unconsciously sprawled across the ground proved so.

**_THE END_ **

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
